


Extra Kiss for Cunning

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: BRINIC, Bars, Bets, Brian Quit his job, Brian has quite a bit, M/M, Vince has no game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: "Alright I have a bet for you then," Brian told him smugly."What O' Conner?" Vince asked warily."I bet I can go up to that bar right now convince that bartender to let me back, and make out with her. Just for the hell of it I bet I can get that male bartender to make out with me at the same time as well." Brian grinned.





	Extra Kiss for Cunning

**Author's Note:**

> Short, short, short one-shot. I don't own the Fast and Furious franchise, or any characters. I don't have beta, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Brian, Dom, and Leon all started cracking up watching Vince get turned down by the bartender at the bar. She shut him down hard, and Brian only stayed in his chair by holding onto Dom's arm.

"Oh shut up," Vince snarled at them as he threw himself into his chair.

Brian sobered up his laughing enough to speak, "the problem is your game is shit," Brian said with a smirk.

Vince's face sent Dom and Leon into another round of laughter.

"And yours is so good huh O' Conner? It's funny because we live in the same house and I don't see you getting any."

Brian smirked, "oh I get plenty I'm just a gentleman about that shit."

Leon coughed out bullshit while Vince smirked, "what he said, you ain't been getting shit, which is sad, since you’re a fairy you have twice as many options."

"Vince," Dom hissed out.

Brian held his hand up to Dom with a smile, he was happy for the man's easy acceptance of his sexuality, but he needed to handle Vince on his own. The man hadn’t stop with the jokes since Brian came back into the family after quitting his job as a cop.

It was easy really telling everyone the truth, warning them off of the truck jobs, pointing the finger at Tran, and then handing over his badge to be part of something real.

Which led to him sitting at the table with team and telling them all about his life, who he was, who he use to be, and the fact that he liked both men and woman. Everyone else was okay with it, Vince was too for the most part, but it didn't stop him from making little remarks like that.

"Alright I have a bet for you then," Brian told him smugly.

"What O' Conner?" Vince asked warily.

"I bet I can go up to that bar right now convince that bartender to let me back, and make out with her. Just for the hell of it, I bet I can get that male bartender to make out with me at the same time as well." Brian grinned.

"Idiot," Dom said fondly.

"There's no way that's going to happen," Vince said. "What's the wager?"

Brian smirked, "I win you have to stop with jokes and go to a gay bar with me."

Vince blanched for a second, but wiped it away with a smirk, there was no way Brian was winning this one. "So if I win, then I get your Skyline," Vince said smugly holding out his hand. He was pretty sure Brian wouldn't dare put up his precious Skyline.

Brian reached out his hand and grabbed Vince's, "deal," he said standing up and shocking everyone.

"Brian..." Dom tried to warn, but the other man was already walking towards the bar.

They watched as Brian leaned casually on the bar and waited for the waitresses' attention. He talked to her a few minutes before she did a quick look around the bar area and jerked her head. Brian looked back flashed a smirk, and put his hands on the bar and jumped over.

"What the hell," Vince asked loudly.

Brian moved the bartender up against the wall and leaned in to nip at her bottom lip. Leon, Dom, and Vince all watched amazed as she started kissing back with fever.

"Doesn't mean he won," Vince said petulantly looking over at Dom and drawing his eyebrows together in confusion at the look of anger on the man's face.

Brian and the bartender were kissing for a good amount of time before the male bartender walked by and Brian stuck his hand out and placed it on the man's chest.

Brian kissed the girl for a few more minutes before pulling back and looking the man in the eyes, when he nodded Brian leaned in, and the two of them started going at it hot and heavy.

"No fucking way!" Leon yelled out.

Vince watched as Brian went back and forth between the two bartenders and then turned around, "shit," he said moodily.

He looked up at Dom who still had his eyes glued on Brian with that same pissed off look on his face.

"Don't tell me you’re jealous," Vince said.

Dom shrugged, "ain't got any right to be I guess."

"This is some shit," Vince leaned back in his chair. "Look I know I'm going to regret this shit, but the buster wouldn't say no."

Dom looked over in shock, "how do you know?"

Vince sighed, "He gave up being a cop for you didn't he?"

Dom frowned, "for the family," he corrected.

"No," Vince shook his head, "for you, family was just a plus.

Dom looked over in a calculating manner, "and your saying you’d be cool with that?"

Vince sighed, "If it makes you happy, then yes. Just don't jump each other in front of me."

Brian walked back over with a beer in his hand and set down, clueless to their conversation. Vince glared over at him and then hit Leon's arm. "Let’s go get a drink," he said with a sigh.

Brian gave him a smug smirk as he watched Vince go. He took a drink of his beer and looked over at Dom. Brian's eyes widened at the anger on Dom's face. "Whoa man what I do?"

Dom glared over at Brian a little more before grabbing the back of the man's neck and banging their mouths together. Brian was shocked from a moment before he started to kiss Dom back, when his brain caught up with him he pushed lightly on Dom's chest. "What's going on?" He asked dumbly.

Dom smirked at the blonde man, "I think it's pretty clear O' Conner."

"You want me?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Dom nodded, "which means no more of that shit," he pointed at the bar. "Your mine, I don't share."

Brian nodded slowly, "got it."

"Good," Dom told him, he leaned and stole a kiss once more before leaning back into his chair. He took a drink and looked over at Brian's still shocked face, "what did you tell her to get behind the bar in the first place?"

Brian let out a laugh, "her name is Sarah, and that's guy's name is Frank," Brian told him.

Dom narrowed his eyes, "you know the both of them."

Brian smiled, "cop pay is shit, I use to work nights here."

Dom let out a loud laugh, "sneaky little shit."

Brian grinned, "I'm your sneaky little shit."

Dom put his hand on the back of Brian's neck and kissed his cheek, "that you are Buster, that you are."

 


End file.
